Takeover, The Break's Over
by Yeah It Was Only A Kiss
Summary: CharlesTrippy and JeffTakeover went to the tattoo parlor the other day…For those of you that have no idea what I’m talking about, go check out the channel CTFxC on YouTube…either way, give this fic a chance! Title is a Fall Out Boy song.


"My ass is sore." Said Jeff.

"I kind of like it." Charles said as they walked out of the car and back into the house, Subway bags in hand. "Not that it wasn't a completely stupid idea of course!" They both laughed as they walked inside.

"Zoë! Marley!" Charles yelled as he was greeted by his dogs. He'd almost yelled for Alli too, stopping on the first syllable and Jeff gave him a sarcastically sympathetic look. He grabbed the bags from Charles so he could play with the puppies and hobbled over to the table to set them down and eat. His ass was still a little sore from where he got the tattoo, and he winced as he sat down in his chair. Charles had come over and chuckled as he looked at the discomfort on Jeff's face.

"Shut up." Jeff tried to make a serious face but failed and Charles laughed some more. "Seriously! It hurts." He kept laughing and after a few seconds, Jeff joined him. After all, he'd gotten a tattoo on his ass. The laughing subsided and they opened their sandwich bags, biting into then ferociously. Charles looked at the empty spot where Alli should've been. Jeff gave him an actual look of sympathy this time.

"Yeah, I miss her too. But you'll see her soon, don't worry." Charles nodded. They finished their sandwiches in relative silence. It was alright but without Alli there to make stupid jokes and, most importantly, laugh at his stupider ones, it just wasn't the same. It wasn't horrible, there was just a feeling of…different_…ness _that Charles wasn't used to. Nor was it uncomfortable, just him and Jeff. A nagging little thought in the back of his head bothered him. Maybe, just maybe…this was…._nice. _He shook off the thought. "Well, I think I'm going to walk the girls. Maybe play some Frisbee while the light's still there."

"Have fun. I'm going to grab a shower. " Jeff got up.

"Watch out for your ass in there, man." Charles snickered. Then, throwing a ballcap on he called to the dogs, put them on their leashes and walked out the door.

Charles walked outside into the blinding Florida sunlight. It would rain soon, probably, so it'd be best to get a good walk while he could. As he walked he thought about what'd happened at the table. Not so much as happened then as what he had thought, but it was really all the same. He must really miss Alli if he thinks dinner with Jeff was nice…not just in a pleasant dinner way, but in the way he felt when he sat with Alli at that table. Comfortable, safe and happy. And it's not that he didn't feel that way with Jeff, they were roommates, nearly best friends. But he wasn't supposed to feel love like that around someone who was like his brother. Maybe he hadn't, maybe he was playing tricks on himself, maybe he just needed a fuck, but it was really all the same. He'd thought it once and couldn't get it out of his head.

He felt a raindrop.

Jeff had gotten out of the shower and was laying stomach-down on the couch, watching Family Guy. He looked up as Charles walked in, expecting a smile or to be teased about his tattoo but Charles was frowning a bit. He really had it bad when it came to missing his girl. He'd call her if she wasn't probably out getting food. It was, after all, almost eleven where she was. In Spain that was dinner time.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Charles sat on the arm of the couch, looking down a Jeff.

"Family Guy. You can sit down over there if you want. I can sit up."

"Naw, it's fine. Don't want you to hurt your ass." He cracked a small grin.

Jeff moved slightly so there was more room near his feet. "Really, sit." Charles obeyed.

"Hurts, huh?"

"Just a little sore. Not too bad. I don't want to sit on it right now though."

Charles got up. "Be right back. I've got something that'll help that."

Something mischievous in his voice scared Jeff.

Charles was in his room before he could think. He rummaged around in his drawer until he found what he was looking for. Perfect. Awesome. This was a horrible idea.

"Alright. Got it." He slipped the lube and condom into his pocket as he walked back into the room. "Pull down your jeans a little, okay?"

"Um…Okay." Jeff shifted and pulled them down, exposing his tattoo.

Charles straddled the back of Jeff's knees and bent over slightly to look at his tattoo. He was nervous and shaky and _oh my god_ this was not a good idea and Jeff was most _definitely_ not going to like this and he wasn't even sure why he was doing this but just looking at the tattoo suddenly made him hard. He felt like he was going crazy as he lightly ran his fingers over it. Jeff made a hissing sound.

"It hurts bad, doesn't it?" He silently thanked god Jeff's back was turned as he palmed himself through his jeans.

"No, it's just sore. Really." Charles touched it again, lighter this time, other hand still over his cock. And Jeff didn't even notice. At that moment he felt like a ninja.

"Um…Charles?" Fuck. He was getting weirded out already, Charles thought.

"What?"

"Why are you touching my ass?"

"How do you expect me to make it feel better? Now…err, like, get on your hands and knees a bit." Charles put a hand onto Jeff's stomach and made motions to lift him. Awkward as it was Jeff did as he was told.

"Dude. This is pretty gay." Jeff looked apprehensively back at Charles, who raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry." He said. But inside he was thinking _you have no idea_. He ran his fingers over it again, the still slightly red and swollen letters that spelled out 'Takeover' in bluish tattoo ink. It was nice, he thought, the closer he got to it, suddenly his lips touched it softly. It was warm from blood and felt oddly smooth on his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Jeff looked back again, his eyes wide and surprised…and Charles wasn't sure but he definitely thought he saw what seemed to be…_lust_ in his eyes. "Did you seriously just kiss my ass?"

"Um. Yeah." Charles bent down and pressed his lips to the word again, and it felt good against his skin and suddenly this was _right_, righter than it was with Alli, and everything seemed almost amazing. It was as if little rainbows were darting into his eyes and it was great.

"Seriously what the fuck." Jeff broke off the rainbows and some of the happiness. "What are you doing?"

Charles decided to come right out with it. "You're going to say no, and I know it, but I want to fuck you." there was a smile in his voice.

"You're not gay." Jeff still wasn't moving. He twitched slightly but he was running away.

"I don't care."

Jeff bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it to himself but if Charles was serious he was probably going to go along with it. "What about Alli?"

"Don't tell her. Problem solved." Charles sucked in a breath. "No or yes?"

"Why do you want this?"

"No or yes, Jeff."

"If I say yes will it matter?" Charles smiled inside, because he was pretty sure this was like, meant to be or something.

"The only thing you have to be worried about is me wanting to do it again." Charles was running his fingers over the tattoo again.

"You won't, will you?"

"Depends on if I like it. Now come on Jeff, no or yes?"

There was silence for a little while.

"Yes"

Charles pulled Jeff's pants down the rest of the way, exposing his ass. He kissed the tattoo once more and then he unzipped his own pants, pulling out the condom and lube. He rolled the condom onto his weeping cock, so eager for this it was insane. How, in the space of less than an hour, did he develop these feelings for his friend? He wasn't sure. He didn't even know if Jeff was actually too happy about this. He had a good feeling he was though. The thought made him grin. Then he squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over his cock, coating it with the sticky clear fluid to make sure he didn't hurt Jeff that much. Cause, now, all of the sudden, he cared. And it was all happening pretty fast. He put his hands on Jeff's hips and tried his best to line up with him.

"You ready?" Jeff had his head down and was being pretty quiet.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Charles pressed the head of his cock to Jeff's hole, slowly forcing himself in and _fuck_ was this going to hurt more than a tattoo. He pressed himself harder onto him, burying himself inside his best friend.

"Fuck, you're tight." Charles smiled. This felt good. Too good. So good it should be illegal. Jeff gasped a little and Charles grinned wider. "You wouldn't think so, you know. I thought you were a whore." He made a low, throaty noise. Jeff was probably in pretty bad pain right now.

"It hurts. I know. I can make it feel better." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Jeff's surprisingly hard cock, jacking him off slowly as he inched in. He heard Jeff groan as he bottomed out and he paused, letting him adjust, his hand still moving.

"'s good, isn't it. You like it and I know it." Charles whispered and Jeff moaned quietly under him. He thrust into him and it was amazing, like something he's never felt before. He wanted more, thrusting in and out again hungrily, feeling Jeff's hips tremble. He drove himself in again, setting a rhythm in tandem with his hand on Jeff's cock. He thought of Alli for a second, what would she think? He loved her but he wasn't sure if he loved Jeff too. Maybe, if everything worked out right, he could love both of them and Alli wouldn't mind. And Jeff was making these hot little noises under him, little gasps and clipped off moans, trying to make sure Charles didn't hear too much, but he wanted to.

"Fuck, Jeff. God you're so hot when you make those noises. You don't have to be quiet. I want to hear you." He thrust hard an Jeff moaned loudly, beautifully. He wanted to hear it again. "Fuck-" Jeff bit his lip. "Harder. I need-…fuck." Charles moaned and obeyed, ramming harder into the man under him, twisting his wrist around his cock and getting him off. It felt amazing, and he wanted it to last forever. But it had only been ten minutes and he felt like he was going to come and just _fuck_, cause Jeff was _still_ making those noises but now louder and lower and faster. Charles bit the inside of his cheek.

"Jeff…fuck, I'm gonna-…fuck." He was trying to hold in for as long as possible but he wasn't going to last much longer and from the way it seemed, neither was Jeff. So he pumped his cock faster and harder, listening to the noises Jeff was making until he _knew_ from the staccato moans he was letting out that he was going to come. He leaned forward and bit down hard on his neck and Jeff came onto his hand, barely making a sound. Charles lost all willpower as Jeff came and he stopped, shuddering, coming harder than he _ever had with Alli, moaning long and loud and grasping Jeff's hips tightly._

_Out of courtesy he pulled out fast, tying off the condom and throwing in the trash on the side of the couch. He rolled off Jeff and sat down where he was sitting before, watching the other man pull his pants back on and turn around to look at him._

"_Alright?" He said._

"_That was fucking amazing." Charles looked at Jeff hard, not knowing whether it'd be appropriate to kiss him now or what. He debated it and decided it was okay, leaning forward with a hand on Jeff's shoulder, letting their lips meet perfectly._

"_My ass is sore." Said Jeff, grinning. _


End file.
